Como Ranko, Akane
by DAIKRA
Summary: [Algo de Yuri] [Lime] Nada en él había cambiado, excepto algo que le daba vergüenza definir en sus propios pensamientos. Normalmente, cuando estaba como Ranko, alguna conexión física con Akane le era indiferente, sin embargo… [Two-Shot] [Portada por mi beta: LuisaGv]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _Como Ranko, Akane._

* * *

 _Two-Shot._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Todos los días estaba recibiendo agua fría. Todos-los-putos-días de mierda. Pasaba más como mujer, que como hombre. Ya estaba harto.

Lo mojaba aquella anciana de siempre, que vivía camino a la escuela. Lo mojaba el maestro Happōsai, lo mojaba su padre; se cayó camino a la escuela porque Akane lo había empujado. Es que sí era un marimacho… ¡Pero ya estaba harto de que lo mojen! Pasaba el 80% del día convertido en Ranko y para colmo, con el maestro encima.

—¡Vuelva acá, viejo libidinoso!

Ranma corría tras el anciano enano, que como siempre, llevaba en su poder, unas pantaletas color rosa. Mientras Kasumi servía el desayuno y todos esperaban a eso, el joven artista marcial intentaba recuperar una prenda íntima de Akane.

Esa tonta… ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando al dejar su ropa por ahí?

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que el anciano Happōsai lo detuvo con su pipa y lo hizo caer. Se golpeó muy fuerte el rostro.

—Ranma, deberías estar contento conmigo —expresó el maestro, subiéndose a la mesa, frunciendo el ceño. De repente, sus ojos se pusieron llenos de lágrimas—. Yo solo quiero que modeles este panti de Akane para…

—¡¿Qué hace con mi ropa, maestro Happōsai?!

Y aquel golpe que Ranma no había podido darle, lo hizo su prometida. Kasumi sonrió, observando esa actitud tan típica, que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba en su lugar.

—¿Por qué no vienen a desayunar? —Les dijo, con aquella sonrisa maternal tan típica de ella.

Ranma y el maestro, se sacudieron la ropa y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

—Oh, buen día.

—Buen día —repitieron al unísono.

—Buen día, Nabiki. ¿Por qué llegas a la mesa a esta hora? —Inquirió Soun, mientras tomaba la taza que humeaba, entre sus manos.

—¿Quieres un poco de té, Nabiki?

—Sí, gracias, Kasumi. —Extendió su vaso de porcelana—. Papá, casi no puedo bañarme… Ya no hay gas.

Ranma palideció y casi se atora con el arroz. Akane miró en silencio la expresión molesta de su hermana mediana, mientras el tío Genma dejaba de comer. Kasumi seguía sirviendo.

—¿Tan rápido? Pero apenas lo compramos hace tres días. —Miró para su mejor amigo y compañero, que, para este tiempo, ya estaba convertido en panda—. Saotome, ¿tiene idea de qué…?

— _«No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, Tendō»._ —Anunció, con uno de sus típicos letreros de madera.

 _«Papá, por qué serás tan cobarde»_ —pronunció en sus pensamientos, Ranma, levantándose repentinamente.

—Es cierto —comentó la hermana mayor, llevándose la mano derecha a la cara—, si seguimos así, no podremos comer… el gas está muy caro.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —anunció Saotome, mientras apretaba los puños—. Últimamente me han estado mojando demasiado y si hay algo que detesto, es convertirme en mujer —miró fijamente a todos, que lo observaban extrañados. ¿Desde cuándo Ranma se ponía así por eso?—. Dejaré de calentar tanta agua. Con permiso.

 _«Ranma...»_ Akane lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Se quedó embelesada pensando en él, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? Si no era la primera vez que se gastaba tanto gas en calentarle agua para que volviera a la normalidad, entonces por qué… El llanto de su padre, la volvió a la realidad.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Saotome! Jamás pensé que Ranma se pusiera así. No era mi intención que se enojara, estoy tan triste —sollozaba, abrazando al panda, mientras este balbuceaba algo en su idioma «pandezco» y lo consolaba.

Nabiki tomaba el té con calma, sopesando la escena que acababa de ocurrir, mientras Kasumi, preocupada, no despegaba la vista de su hermanita Akane.

Soun, minutos después, bañó de agua caliente a Genma, quien, avergonzado, tuvo que mostrar seriedad.

—Saotome, le rogaría que fuera un poco más serio en esto casos.

Genma asintió, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—Akane, tienes que ir con él.

Automáticamente, un sonrojo furioso invadió las mejillas de la joven, que agachando la vista y apretando los puños, intentó ocultar su vergüenza y descontento. ¿Por qué siempre a ella?

—¿Y… y yo por qué?

—Eres la única que logra controlar el corazón de Ranma, él… —Genma frunció el ceño—, incluso cuando se trata de la técnica del gato, solo contigo se calma.

Akane asintió, respaldando lo que su tío había dicho anteriormente, pero… ¡No! Siempre ella tenía que estar a solas con ese bobo, que normalmente la terminaba insultando, él era tan…

—Akane —sintió las manos de su hermana mayor, posarse sobre sus hombros. ¿En qué momento se había levantado?—. Sé que a veces peleas mucho con Ranma, pero él te necesita ahora. Necesita de ti; ustedes siempre han sido apoyo uno del otro. ¿Por qué no hacerlo una vez más?

—Ka…Kasumi, yo… —estaba casi temblando. Su hermana tenía tanta razón y le hablaba con una delicadeza que le reconfortaba el alma.

—Por favor, hija, hazlo aunque sea por el dōjō de nuestra familia, te lo ruego. —Akane pensó que era increíble que su padre aún llorara.

—También pienso que lo mejor es que vayas, Akane. —Intervino Nabiki, levantándose—. Yo ya me voy. Se me hace tarde.

—Que te vaya bien, Nabiki. No olvides tu almuerzo —recordó Kasumi, sonriendo aún a lado de su hermana menor.

—Gracias, Kasumi —Nabiki dio una última mirada a su hermanita, que aún se hallaba sonrojada e indecisa.

—Ten, Akane —la voz de Ranma hizo a todos darse vuelta y verlo. Le había lanzado la mochila y ella, como era de esperarse, la alcanzó en el aire—. Ya se hace tarde. No quiero que después digas que es mi culpa que cierren la puerta.

Su humor seguía siendo el mismo, pensó Akane, pero algo extraño había en su mirada. Se veía harto de todo. Estaba diferente.

—Sí.

* * *

Habían caminado en silencio todo el trayecto. Ranma avanzaba con sus brazos cruzados por la nuca, transitando por el filo de las rejas mientras su prometida, como era de costumbre, lo hacía por tierra. Akane notó que él estaba mucho más distraído de lo normal y eso la entristeció un poco. ¿Dónde estaba ese caballo salvaje que conocía?

—¡Akane Tendō! ¡Qué hermosa estás hoy!

Para cuando Tatewaki quiso ponerle un dedo encima a Akane, Ranma ya lo estaba aplastando con ambos pies sobre la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos Kuno no entendía que tenía que dejar en paz a Akane? Por último, era su prometida.

—Ese Kuno ya me tiene harta —Un aura de enojo estaba rodeando a la chica en ese momento.

—¡Ahora sí, Ranma Saotome! —Kuno alzó su espada de madera, con serias intenciones de retarlo a un duelo—. ¡Si ya di mi consentimiento para que te cases con mi hermana Kodachi, ¿acaso quieres quedarte con todas?!

¿Consentimiento? Akane miró para Ranma, esperando una reacción típica de él: que diera un alarido de negación y vergüenza, que atacara a Tatewaki, que lo insultara… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas o no, Kuno. —Solo eso dijo. Solo eso. Y con una calma que nadie se podía creer—. Y ahora, por favor, _déjanos_ en paz, que se hace tarde. —Ranma cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir—. Vámonos, Akane.

—Sí.

Echaron a andar. Para cuando iban a dar su quinto paso, el grito furioso del Rayo Azul de la Escuela Secundaria Furinkan, los detuvo.

—¡No vas a burlarte así de mí, Ranma Saotome! ¡Vas a conocer mi furia, ¿cómo te atreves a ignorarme así?!

—Aléjate, Akane —le dijo, con una calma no conocida, nuevamente.

—Pero, Ranma…

—¡Dije que te alejes! ¡Es peligroso!

Y antes de seguir contradiciendo a Ranma, corrió lo más que pudo hasta alejarse lo suficiente para no hacerse daño y para poder ver a su prometido.

—Ranma, cuidado… —Susurró, mientras se alejaba.

El aludido se enderezó y tronó los dedos, sonriendo con malicia.

—¡Maldito seas, Ranma Saotome! —Kuno se mantuvo parado, esperando a que el cobarde diera la cara—. ¿Qué sucede, Saotome? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? —Lejos de seguir gritando, sonrió—. Si aceptas que soy más fuerte que tú y te conviertes en mi sirviente, tal vez pueda perdonarte la vida.

—Kuno, tú… —Regresó Ranma, con un odio que parecía haber acumulado durante mucho tiempo—. ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Rugido de León!

Al instante, el ataque lanzó al Rayo Azul al menos diez metros de Ranma, dejándolo estampado completamente en un poste. Lleno de moretones, golpes, con la lengua fuera de su boca y los ojos en blanco. Ranma, en cambio, esta vez lucía una expresión mucho más tranquila y menos irritada que antes. Se dispuso a seguir con su camino, no sin antes decirle a un inconsciente Kuno:

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. —Para cuando miró hacia el frente, vio a Akane mirarlo con algo que pudo descifrar como miedo. ¡Maldición! Akane tonta, le había pedido que se marchara. Por ningún motivo quería que lo viera usando esa técnica sin una razón realmente necesaria. La vio irse corriendo, como una pequeña liebre asustada—. ¡Maldición, Akane! ¡Espera!

Cuando intentó alcanzarla, ella ya había desaparecido.

* * *

No le habló durante toda la clase. Y eso lo tenía cabreado. Tan cabreado, que aseguraba no haber puesto atención a ni una palabra dicha por sus profesores. Aunque los mirara, toda su atención estaba centrada en Akane; esperando un gesto, un ademán, una mirada, ¡un golpe, maldita sea! ¡Nada! Muy al fondo, le… dolía recordar aquella mirada llena de miedo.

No, Akane, no era con ella el enojo. Era con esa maldición. Esa maldita transformación ya lo tenía harto. Ni siquiera podía llevar su compromiso con normalidad por aquello. Ya quería desesperadamente ser un hombre normal como todos. Quería poder ir a la playa y meterse al mar sin necesidad de ponerse un traje de baño femenino. También sacarse de encima al maestro Happōsai, que insistía en hacerle poner un panti. Maldito viejo libidinoso, siempre robándose la ropa interior de Akane.

En serio estaba hasta la coronilla... y era más, ¿cómo esperaban su padre y el tío Soun que estuviera en frente del dōjō, si aún tenía pechos femeninos cada vez que el agua fría lo tocaba. ¿Cómo iba entonces a…?

—Señor Saotome.

Hasta su trenza se enderezó ante el llamado de atención tan frío por parte del maestro de matemáticas. Lo miró, casi desafiante.

—¿Sí? —Se atrevió a enfrentar.

—Salga de mi clase.

Nadie dijo nada en lo absoluto. Ranma se levantó en silencio, mirando de reojo, ¿es que Akane no iba a mirarlo, siquiera? Seguía aparentemente muy concentrada en sus libros. Como fuera. Al término de un par de segundos, salió del salón.

Tendō lo vio salir. Preocupada, suspiró por lo bajo. No reconocía a Ranma, ¿qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Verlo usar la técnica del Rugido de León, sin una razón aparente y con tanta ira, la había dejado perpleja. Además de esa actitud en la mesa.

 _«Ranma, ¿qué pasa contigo?»._

—Como les decía: el triángulo equilátero…

* * *

—¡Akane!

Regresó la mirada a la dirección de su llamado. Algo perpleja, observó en pausa venir a ella.

—Ranma… —Solo eso atinó a decir. E intentó sonreír—. ¿Cómo es que pudiste salir de la clase de matemáticas?

—Oye… —comenzaron a caminar y él puso sus brazos tras la nuca, como siempre—. No te vi en el almuerzo y ahora te ibas… ¿acaso pensabas irte sin mí, Akane?

La aludida se sonrojó y no supo qué responder. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos. La paciencia de Ranma se estaba agotando y Akane seguía sin saber cómo responder. Pero quería decirle la verdad, debía decírsela.

—Es que yo… —en ningún momento dejaron de caminar—. Tuve miedo, Ranma.

Él achicó los ojos, como en un acto de reflejo y sonrió, de manera irónica.

—¿Miedo? ¿Un marimacho como tú? —¿Así que sí había tenido miedo de él? Maldición.

—¡Uy, Ranma, no seas idiota! —Paró su andar, para encararlo. Después de unos segundos, suavizó la expresión; sí, ese era el Ranma que ella conocía. Entonces era cierto que él podía mostrarse como realmente era con ella.

Sonrió internamente.

— _Nĭ hăo,_ Ranma _._

Y Shampoo estaba ahí, sobre su prometido, molestándolo como siempre. Sintió tanta ira. La tan acostumbrada ira. ¿Qué hacía Shampoo ahí? ¿Es que no había un día en el que pudiera tener un momento de paz con el que se supone, era _su_ prometido? ¿Qué clase de noviazgo era ese? Bufó. Ya estaba harta de Shampoo, todo el día sobre Ranma.

—¿Cómo estás, Shampoo? —Lo observó decirle. Se sorprendió de que él no se hubiera resistido al típico abrazo de la amazona, ni estuviera haciendo un berrinche. Más bien, ni siquiera se había movido; ni siquiera lo correspondía, ni siquiera se inmutaba demasiado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, Shampoo? —Inquirió Akane, molesta, pero sin alzar la voz. Seria, mejor dicho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Ranma?

—Oh, Akane —Shampoo sonrió internamente, descolgándose de «su prometido»—. ¿Cómo has estado? Vine a darle este caramelo a Ranma. —Abrió la mano derecha, en donde sostenía la golosina.

 _«Con esto sí que Ranma caerá a mis pies»._

—Estas loca si piensas que me comeré eso —comentó Ranma, mientras giraba para seguir su camino. De un salto, ya estuvo sobre las rejas, caminando para la casa.

Akane, que observaba todo en silencio, se evitó el comentario de que seguramente algo andaba mal con ese caramelo. ¿Qué estaría planeando esta vez? Decidió seguir a Ranma, mientras que la amazona gruñía una maldición en chino.

—¡Ranma, ¿cómo que no lo vas a comer?! ¡Lo hice yo misma! —Enfurecida, Shampoo estuvo tras el artista marcial en menos de tres segundos—. Te la vas a comer… —dijo despacio, bien decidida—. ¡O te la vas a comer!

—¡Ranma! —Gritó Tendō, cuando vio casi en cámara lenta cómo Shampoo lo empujaba hacia el agua, casi sobre él.

 _«Ahora si, Ranma… ¡Serás mío por siempre!»_

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Shampoo?!

 _Clic._

La pastilla de color rosa entró por la garganta de Ranma, sin opción a vueltas, sin remedio. Shampoo sonrió maliciosamente, de nuevo. En fracción de un segundo, se impulsó con ayuda del cuerpo masculino hacia arriba, para evitar el contacto con el agua fría y salvar su plan perfecto.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Para cuando Shampoo casi estuvo de nuevo en la reja, Akane ya la había empujado de nuevo al agua.

La —en ese momento— gata, maulló ferozmente, mirando directamente a Akane.

—¡Ah, maldición, Shampoo! —Ranma, ya transformado en _Ranko,_ se sobó el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza.

—¡Ranma, ¿estás bien?!

—¡Akane…! —Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, sintió algo muy extraño. Un calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se sonrojó—. ¡Aléjate de mí! —Chilló, espantando a Shampoo.

La gatita nadó hasta el filo de la reja y gruñendo, herida en su orgullo, se alejó.

* * *

—¿Te duele? —Inquirió, secando con el algodón mojado de alcohol. En realidad, no era nada grave, pero admitía que le gustaba cuidar a Ranma.

—Un poco —Ranma agachó la mirada, con un sonrojo que le hacía competencia con su camisa. Después de algunos segundos de sentir su corazón casi salirse por la boca, volvió a mirarla—. Gracias… Akane.

La aludida sonrió. Fue un gesto que Ranma jamás había visto tan hermoso y brillante.

—De nada, Ranma —después de cerrar el botiquín, volvió su vista a él, con algo de curiosidad y ternura. Se encontraba mirando el suelo del dōjō, perdido, con tristeza y un sonrojo extraño. Por un momento, aún a través de todo, pudo ver al Ranma de siempre, con aquella extraña expresión—. Oye…

—¿Sí? —La miró inmediatamente, como si ya hubiera estado esperando aquel llamado.

Akane se sonrojó en el acto, haciendo su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia atrás.

—Nada… solo es que… —titubeó, y luego también agachó la mirada, avergonzada. Se veía tan tierno y tan dulce así, que no podía evitarlo—. Puede que suene raro, pero… tu voz es muy linda.

—¿Mi voz? —Ranma abrió mucho los ojos, y sintió que su pecho iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos. Durante eso, no se miraron directamente. Nadie estaba allí, la familia por primera vez no estaba interrumpiendo. Ranma delineó círculos pequeños en el suelo, mientras parecía sentir presión en la cabeza. Akane respiró hondo: se había atrevido a decir mucho y por primera vez en la vida, Ranma no lo arruinaba.

—Ranma/Akane.

Y otra vez el sonrojo. Despegaron contacto visual, muy apenados.

—Dime, Akane.

—Es que tengo una duda —esta vez lo miró, aunque él no lo hiciera igual. Ranma asintió—. ¿Por qué desde que volvimos, no te has bañado con agua caliente?

Los ojos más azules intensos de Ranma brillaron, con algo que parecía ser una mezcla de miedo, vergüenza y algo de alegría. Su corazón palpitaba de una manera extremadamente desbocada, como nunca antes.

Entreabrió la boca, con la mirada de su prometida sobre sí. Nada en él había cambiado, excepto algo que le daba vergüenza definir en sus propios pensamientos. Normalmente, cuando estaba como Ranko, alguna conexión física con Akane le era indiferente, sin embargo…

—Ranma, contéstame. —Dio un respingo ante el cuestionamiento, sin saber qué responder.

Regresó su vista a ella, que, de la misma manera, brillaba como perlas. El cabello rojo de Ranma era como el de la sangre misma. Tan apasionado como su nombre.

—Porque… Akane —llevó su mano derecha lentamente hacia la mejilla pálida de la menor de los Tendō—. Yo…

—Tú qué, Ranma. —Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, a la espera de un anhelo que moría con el pasar de esos agonizantes segundos.

Ranma tragó duro, temblando. Debía decírselo, debía decírselo en ese mismo instante.

—Porque me _atraes más_ si soy Ranko.

* * *

 **Hola, gente.**

 **¡SÍ, ¡AQUÍ ESTOY, ALV**! HAHAHAHAHA, quería decirles que POR FIN me atreví a lanzarme al fandom.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste este Two-Shot, (cuyo segundo capítulo he empezado a escribir) y puedan dejarme un hermoso review. Pues me dio curiosidad a ver si hacía algo Yuri o qué onda, ya que se ven bien rikolinas Ranko y Akane 7w7, pero bueno, no sé, de todas maneras, soy fan de las relaciones hetero a morir, aunque me guste el Yuri XD

Este fic se lo quería dedicar especialmente al grupo de "Transtornad s por los fics". Un grupo de WhatsApp que me inspiró terriblemente a hacer esto. Son lo más, chicos. Espero que les guste.

Y eso. Se acepta todo tipo de críticas, mientras no sean tomatazos (?

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de _Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

 **Como Ranko, Akane.**

* * *

 **[** Two!Shot **]  
** _Capítulo 2._

* * *

—¡¿Qué, abuela?!

El sonido de la voz chillona de Shampoo pareció resonar por todo Nerima.

La joven amazona cayó de rodillas al suelo de su restaurante, ante la mirada expectante de Cologne, que, casi enfadada, achicaba los ojos en señal de desacuerdo con su nieta única. Parecía imposible que siendo Shampoo su heredera y parte importantísima de la tribu femenina de su pueblo chino natal, hubiese fracasado de esa manera tan ridícula; por un descuido tan absurdo.

—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta, Shampoo? —La anciana, estuvo en un salto cerca de la mesilla de madera, tomando dos caramelos de distintos colores en sus manos. La aludida sollozó, llena de vergüenza y rechazo a sí—. Te advertí que la pastilla roja era para los chicos —sostuvo la golosina entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, mirándola fijamente—. Pero la pastilla rosa causa el efecto contrario al del resto. Cualquier chico o chica que tome este comprimido, se enamorará inmediatamente de alguien de su mismo género, esto… esto implica que será de la primera persona a quien vea.

—Oh, esa violenta de Akane. —Shampoo hizo un puño su mano y la estampó contra el piso, al tiempo que recordaba la escena.

 _«Cuando Ranma tragó la pastilla, gracias a Akane, a la primera mujer que vio, convertido en chica, fue a ella. ¡Maldita Akane violenta!»_

—¿Cuál fue la expresión de Ranma, al verla? —Inquirió la abuela, dejando el caramelo en la mesa.

—No fue la gran cosa, abuela —la miró, casi angustiada—, Ranma estaba convertido en mujer y únicamente la miró unos segundos y se sonrojó.

—Entiendo.

—¿Hay algún antídoto, abuela? —Se levantó, decidida—. ¡Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar a Ranma!

Cologne la miró con frialdad, mientras meditaba en si decirle o no. Sentía que no debía mimar tanto a Shampoo con sus descuidos, pero al menos quería que el heredero de la secta Saotome se hiciera cargo de su nieta.

—Está bien, te lo diré. —Vio cómo la chica sonreía—. Pero debes encontrarla antes del amanecer, de lo contrario, su efecto será irreversible.

* * *

Como Ranko, le gustaba _más._ O sea, que como Ranma _le gustaba._ ¡Por todos los cielos, sí le gustaba a Ranma! ¡Le gustaba en sus dos formas! De la misma manera que a ella le gustaba él, con cualquier maldición que tuviera encima. Ranma le gustaba tal y como era.

Pero estaba tan perturbada con aquella declaración de parte de él. Después de que temblando se le había confesado, únicamente Ranko se levantó despacio, sin volverle a mirar a la cara. Akane sintió un poco de pena al verlo marchar así, de repente. ¿Qué seguiría después? Conociéndolo, Ranko no volvería jamás a pronunciar eso de nuevo.

Caminando hacia el comedor, se quedó pensando en que seguramente la pastilla que Shampoo le había hecho tragar a Ranma, tenía que ver con su cambio tan repentino. ¡Bingo! Era casi seguro que sí. Ash, esa Shampoo, siempre metiéndose en donde no le incumbía. Ya estaba harta.

—¡Hola, Akane!

Ella observó para su llamado, con la expresión un poco desencajada. De hecho, todos regresaron su vista a Ranma, que, convertido en Ranko, todavía, le había saludado con tanta efusividad a su prometida.

No pasaron más de dos segundos para que el panda consolara a su mejor amigo, Soun, que lloraba, abrazándolo.

—No puedo creerlo, Saotome. Pronto tendremos boda.

— _«Estoy muy feliz por nosotros, Tendō. ¡Al fin Ranma decide hacerse cargo del dōjō!»_

—¡Así es! —Soun se levantó, junto al panda, creando alboroto—. ¿No es magnífico, Saotome?

Y empezaron a danzar como dos niños. Nabiki, con su expresión aburrida de siempre, los miraba entretenida, mientras que Kasumi, solo sonrió.

—Ay, se ven tan ridículos. —Comentó Akane, con una expresión de vergüenza y negativa muy graciosa.

Ranko, que los observaba con una pena reflejada en la mirada y la cara roja, que hacía competencia a su camisa, fue perdiendo de a poco la paciencia.

—¡Uy, ya déjense de tonterías! ¡¿Quién les dijo que voy a hacerme cargo del dōjō, _aún_?!

Todos pararon en seco, volviéndolo a mirar. Akane sintió su corazón desbocado con ese comentario: « _aún_ », no se haría cargo del dōjō, pero entonces después sí. ¿Sí?

—Ummm, Ranma, ¿cómo es que siempre logras opacar nuestra felicidad? —Y volviendo al drama, Soun se echó a llorar nuevamente, tapándose la cara con el brazo derecho.

— _«Eres un mal hijo_ » —anunció el panda, sentándose nuevamente.

—Siéntate aquí, Akane. —Nuevamente, con una gran sonrisa, Ranko le indicó a Akane un puesto, a su lado.

La chica sonrió; por primera vez sentía que se estaba llevando bien con él. Entonces recordó la hosca actitud de la mañana y se quedó pensando, ¿cómo es que podía cambiar tan rápido de parecer? Nabiki sonrió, mirándolos alternativamente: a Ranko parecía darle igual que su hermanita estuviese tan cerca de él y seguía comiendo con el mismo apetito voraz que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo, tampoco se veía incómodo. Y Akane, oh, su hermana Akane estaba cono un tomate.

—Ten tu comida, Akane. —Kasumi puso el plato en frente de la chica, con la sonrisa tan radiante de siempre.

—Gracias, Kasu… —observó el plato, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos—. ¿Rábanos? —Todos a su alrededor siguieron comiendo, con la expresión seria—. Kasumi, sabes que odio los rábanos.

—Oh, es verdad, Akane —Kasumi miró hacia el techo, con la cara recargada en su mano izquierda—. Es que no hay el suficiente gas para cocinar nada más que rábanos y arroz, Akane. Lo lamento.

La hermana menor se sintió algo decepcionada: con el hambre que tenía. Hizo a un lado su plato y se lo dio a Ranma.

—Ten. Iré a prepararme un emparedado. —Con la cara seria y rígida, se levantó con gestos de molestia—. Buen provecho. Con permiso.

—¿Akane?

Casi automáticamente, Ranko dejó su plato y fue tras de ella, en silencio.

* * *

Akane llegó hasta la cocina, algo molesta, sin saber por qué o con quién. ¿Qué podría preparase sin gastar gas? Ash, con lo mal que cocinaba, no imaginaba cómo era que comería algo sin morir de una indigestión. Ranma tenía razón cuando decía que era realmente mala para la cocina, pero, es que, ¿tanto le costaba ser amable y solo comérsela?

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, buscando algo de jamón y queso. Quería hacer un sándwich fuera de lo normal; quería que llevara cosas ricas y que pudiera llenarse. Ya se iría a entrenar después, para utilizar toda aquella proteína que consumiría.

Llevó los ingredientes al mesón y los puso sobre este, preparando también el tablón y el cuchillo, para picar la cebolla y chocolate amargo en cuadritos. Sí, el chocolate amargo que le pondría al sándwich.

Pegó un gritillo, quince segundos después, al haberse cortado el dedo índice. Qué inútil era.

—Maldición…

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —Aunque moderado, Ranko había entrado inmediatamente a la cocina, para su alivio—. Déjame ver qué te hiciste.

Akane, anonadada, le dio a ver el dedo, mientras lo observaba con detenimiento: se veía tan _preciosa_ preocupándose por ella. Entonces, lo vio sacar un pañuelo tan fino como el hilo, casi transparente. Lo rompió a la mitad, con los dientes y le empezó a envolver el dedo.

 _«—Mira, Ranma, lo cosí para ti —le entregó el pedazo de tela, mientras sonreía. Ranma la miró extrañado, tomándolo delicadamente entre sus dedos. El pañuelo tenía estampada la leyenda de «Ranma Saotome, artista marcial»—. ¿Te gusta?_

 _—_ _¿Qué es esto, Akane? —Apuntó, con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Un balón de fútbol?_

 _La chica había tratado de bordar el sello de las artes marciales, pero fracasando, claro. A Ranma le dio una ternura que no pudo exteriorizar más que con su burla, como únicamente podía hacerlo._

 _—_ _Eres un tonto, Ranma»._

Entonces a pesar de su burla, Ranma, ¿sí había conservado el pañuelo? Y en ese momento, lo estaba usando para frenar el brote de sangre en su herida. Se sintió tan halagada. Él lo había cargado siempre bajo su manga.

—Listo, Akane.

Observó su dedo y quiso llorar por la emoción: ¿por qué Ranma no era siempre así con ella? Tan amable, tan atento, tan lindo.

—Gracias, Ranma. —Susurró, al borde del llanto.

—¿Por qué… por qué vas a llorar? —Ranko sintió una ola de calor bombardearle el cuerpo y llegar hasta su corazón.

 _«Akane, también eres linda cuando lloras»._

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo con Akane? Él solo podía pensar así de ella, cuando estaba normal, como Ranma. No entendía qué pasaba con Ranko, en ese momento.

La vio negar y tratar de sonreír.

—Nada, es que eres muy atento. —Sus ojos brillantes, lo miraron directamente, agradeciéndole de verdad.

—A… Akane, yo… —¡No, no podía! Sentía que se derretía con esa mirada tan preciosa—. Lo que pasó en el dōjō…

—¿Qué sucede, Ranma? —No dejó de mirarlo así, ni un solo momento. Se asombró cuando Ranko lentamente tomó de su mano sana, y la apretó despacio, acercándose cada vez más, ¿acaso Ranko iba a…?—Ra…Ran…

—¿Qué tanto esperan?

Y toda la familia le mandó al carajo el momento tan íntimo y romántico que estaban viviendo. Ellos se soltaron de inmediato, poniéndose aún más rojos de lo que ya estaban.

—Yo solo vine a traer los platos, Akane. —Comentó Kasumi, ahogando una risilla picaresca. Dejó los trastes en el lavabo y se dirigió a la salida—. Pueden seguir en lo suyo.

—Claro, yo ya me iba —Nabiki notó cómo el odio de la peculiar pareja, iba en aumento, con cada segundo.

—Ah, Saotome, ¿no se le antoja una partida?

El panda, asintió.

—¡Largo de aquí! —Gritaron las féminas, al unísono.

Cuando todos desaparecieron, Akane suspiró, rendida: ¿por qué siempre tenían que meterse entre ellos? Su familia era peor que todas las prometidas de Ranma, juntas.

—Era verdad.

—¿Eh? —Volvió la vista hacia la muchacha pelirroja, que, seria, observaba a cualquier lugar, fijamente. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Lo que te dije en el dōjō es verdad, Akane.

A ella le sorprendió que lo dijera hasta sin sonrojarse, mientras que para sí misma, no evitaba ponerse como un tomate.

—Yo no sé… no sé qué decir. —Sonrió, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo, hacia su inicio de sándwich.

—¿En serio ibas a ponerle chocolate a tu emparedado, Akane? Qué asco.

—¿Cómo? —Enfadada, volvió su vista a Ranma, quien vuelto nuevamente hombre, sonreía burlonamente—. Pero qué… ¡Nabiki! —Exclamó, colérica, ¿de dónde se había aparecido?

—Lo siento, Akane —dejó la tetera sobre el mesón—. Siento que Ranma ha estado comportándose muy extraño como Ranko —lo miró, mientras él ignoraba olímpicamente su comentario, riéndose de la comida de su hermana—. Además, me incomoda un poco verlos juntos mientras Ranma es Ranko. Es todo.

Nabiki abandonó la estancia, mientras Akane la veía irse, ceñuda, y sin argumentos.

—¿De verdad ibas a comerte esto? Qué mal gusto tienes.

—¡Ya, cállate! Es mi comida. —Hizo un puchero, volviendo a picar.

Ranma comenzó a caminar hasta la salida de la cocina, mientras, algo perturbado por su actitud como Ranko, fingía burla hacia su prometida: necesitaba urgentemente mojarse con agua fría, para estar cerca de Akane.

—Te dará indigestión.

—¡Qué te calles, ya!

* * *

Urgente, necesitaba ver a Akane con urgencia. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, tocar su piel pálida y observar su cabello azul sedoso y corto. E incluso su poco feminismo lo traía loco.

Miró para un lado y notó a su padre dormir, descaradamente, como siempre: convertido en panda. ¿Es que no moría de calor? Se levantó despacio, incorporándose con una delicadeza casi desconocida. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus senos pesaban como el infierno, ¿por qué es que tenía que transformarse tan ridículamente?

Camino a la cocina, reflexionó que luego de que Nabiki le hubiese convertido en hombre, parte de su voluntad lo _obligó_ a volverse a mojar con agua fría, y es que... Cualquiera que fuese su forma, la necesidad de estar siempre cerca de Akane, era casi vital. Suspiró, nervioso; porque es que era raro sentirse tan _atraído_ por ella, siendo Ranko, como si una maldición hubiese revertido las cosas...

—Seguro que aquí las dejé. ¿Dónde? ¿Dón…? Ay.

Frunció el entrecejo, poniéndose alerta.

—Akane. —La llamó, desde el umbral de la puerta. La vio retorcerse un poco y quejarse. Ella tenía la cara roja.

—Ra…Ranma —balbuceó, cayendo de rodillas, mientras se tomaba del estómago.

—¡Akane!, ¿qué tienes? —En menos de dos segundos, estaba hincado a su lado, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Ranma —ella se colgó del cuello de la pelirroja, mientras recostaba la cadera en el filo del mesón—. Necesito una pastilla, me duele mucho el estómago.

Ranko frunció el ceño, con una expresión notablemente molesta, ¿es que Akane no había entendido que su comida iba a darle una indigestión? Quién le pone atún, chocolate, sal, pimienta y crema de leche a un sándwich. Solo ella, solo Akane.

 _Su_ prometida.

—Bien, quédate aquí, que la buscaré sobre el refrigerador. —Comentó, soltándola con delicadeza.

Akane se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió mucho: ¿es que Ranma no pensaba decirle que era su culpa, por haberse comido ese asqueroso pan lleno de…? Como fuere, estaba asqueroso. ¿No? E iba a asistirla con la pastilla, sin hacer reclamos, sin soltarla de una manera brusca o sin reír porque después de todo, él había terminado teniendo la razón. Ranma simplemente iba a portarse como un caballero —mujer, aparentemente—, que parecía ser, en ese momento, realmente su prometido.

Miró para la hermosa pelirroja, que daba pequeños saltos, intentando descubrir el medicamento; medicamento que ella, la ruda Akane Tendō, necesitaba, y que no podía alcanzar sola. Y, sin embargo, lejos de sentirse ofendida por estar «débil», se sintió halagada. ¿Por qué es que no podían llevarse siempre así?

Tenían una extraña manera de amar. Solo bastaba un abrazo, un te quiero, un beso… y mejorar todo entre ellos.

Ranko traía sus cortos amarillos con filos celestes, y una camisetilla blanca, que se le ajustaba bien a la figura delgada que poseía su forma femenina. Akane le observó embobada, por unos segundos, hasta que la molestia del estómago le obligó a desfigurar su rostro, con una mueca de dolor.

—¡Aquí está! Maldita pastilla.

Ranko corrió a encender la luz, para poder observar todo mejor y ayudó a Akane a sentarse. Le llenó un vaso con agua y le extendió el medicamento, mientras la veía tomárselo. Se sentó en la silla continua del mesón de la cocina, mientras la observaba detenidamente.

—Gracias. —Susurró Akane, cerrando los ojos.

Se echó en el respaldar de la silla, haciendo alusión a una cama o sillón reclinable. Su respiración era casi normal, pero muy marcada; Akane inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza, asimilando el fármaco reciente en su organismo.

Ranma no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo segundo. Y dándose cuenta de los detalles de Akane, notó que ella traía una blusa de tirantes color azul, junto a su pijama verde, con soles estampados. No la culpaba, ya que hacía un calor infernal.

El pecho de ella se estaba moviendo con intensidad y eso ponía los nervios de punta a la pelirroja, que, sin darse cuenta, había estado observando el baile de los senos de Akane. Todo en ella era una danza exquisita, un deleite visual. Tendō parecía no estar consciente de su condición, pero… ¡Pero sus _pezones_ se marcaron por entre la blusa, de un momento a otro!

Automáticamente, una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Ranko, que, idiotizada, se levantó, con los ojos fijos en Akane, en nadie más que en ella. La chica de cabellos azules, advirtió esto y abrió los ojos, casi asustada.

—¿Ranma?

Pero no hubo respuesta. El aludido le tomó de la mano y la obligó a levantarse lentamente. La mirada de Ranma no tenía nada más que algo que Akane no supo cómo explicar, pero parecía querer comerla con la mirada. Y ella se levanto, dejándose manipular. Aunque su cuerpo temblaba, no podía evitar obedecerle en todo.

— _Como Ranko, Akane._ —Pronunció, llevándola en sentido contrario hacia la pared de en frente, hacia lo más cercano. La aludida, que sudando, lo observaba asustada, gimió, a modo de respuesta—. Como Ranko, me _gustas más_.

—No, Ranma… Basta. —Dejó escapar un sollozo, mientras pegaba su espalada a la pared. Ranma no era Ranma y lo sabía, sin embargo, le gustaba.

Inclusive si era Ranko, quien la estaba acorralando.

Todo su cuerpo ardía por dentro y era una sensación vergonzosa, que la hacia sonrojar a niveles impensables.

—¿Tú no? —Ranko, hundió el rostro en cuello de su prometida, absorbiendo su aroma.

A Akane le temblaron las piernas y una corriente eléctrica se instaló ahí, en el centro de su cuerpo, mientras que instintivamente, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía bien ese gesto de Ranma _como mujer,_ por todos los cielos? ¿Por qué, aunque raro, tampoco era desagradable el choque de sus senos contra los de Ranko? ¿Por qué quería apretarle un poco? Se sentía confundida, porque no muy al fondo, quería echarle agua caliente y sentir el cuerpo de Ranma, de _su_ Ranma, apretando contra ella.

Su prometido le encantaba. Ranma le encantaba de un modo más allá de todos sus amores del pasado: Ranma era diferente, y no por el hecho su maldición; él sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de ella, en partes iguales. La enloquecía de todas las maneras posibles y… y hasta daba su vida por él. Ranma era su prometido. Ranma iba a ser su esposo para toda la vida. Ranma iba a estar con ella, iba a estar a su lado siempre, aunque se convirtiera en mujer, a ella no le importaba. Ranma sería su primer y único hombre de toda la existencia.

Y ella realmente deseaba todo eso, aunque públicamente lo negara con su vida misma. ¿Cómo es que ese cuerpo la estaba seduciendo?

—Akane…

Abrió los ojos como platos, cuando sintió que la pequeña mano de Ranko, le apretaba un glúteo. Y lo apretaba con fuerza. Ella sintió mucha vergüenza ascender a su rostro y enfureció: no, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. ¡Eso no!

Subió las manos por entre el pecho y aparentando cada seno de Ranko, intentó zafarse, echándola hacia a atrás.

—Ya, suéltame, Ranma. ¡Suéltame! —Sentenció, mirando aquellos perdidos ojos azules que tanto adoraba. Ese no era Ranma, ni Ranko: era una persona manipulada por el hechizo de Shampoo, nada más.

—No, Akane —le habló serio, pegándola a su cuerpo nuevamente, por la cintura—, tú eres _mía._ Eres mi prometida —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo—. Sea yo Ranko, o sea yo Ranma. Tú vas a ser mi esposa. Solo mía…

Y le pasó suavemente lengua por la comisura de los labios, dejando a Akane helada, por completo. Ella no pudo reaccionar, no pudo decir nada, no pudo patalear, ni moverse, ni… Técnicamente, Ranma no la había besado, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—¡Ranma!

Los sentidos de Ranko se pusieron alerta, soltando a Akane de un solo tirón, volviendo de su trance. Aunque con algo de mareo, se puso de espaldas a Akane, en señal de protección. Esa voz era de Shampoo, estaba seguro de eso. Tendō pensó exactamente lo mismo: otra vez era la amazona. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo a esa hora de la madrugada allí? ¡Estaba a punto de amanecer!

El estruendo en casa de los Tendō, fue un acontecimiento bastante alarmante, para todos los habitantes de esa familia: toda la pared de la cocina había sido de derrumbada por la amazona de pelo lila, que, acompañada de su abuela, había destrozado todo a su paso.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Shampoo?!

 _Clic._ —de nuevo.

Otra pastilla, esta vez, negra, se había tragado Ranma, quedando casi paralizado, de golpe.

—¡Ranma! —Akane se agachó a su lado inmediatamente, abrazándolo por la espalda—. ¡¿Qué volviste a hacerle, Shampoo?!

—Pero, ¡¿qué es todo esto?! —Entró Soun, gritando, asustado—. ¡Oh, nuestra cocina, no puedo creerlo!

Toda la familia estaba tras el señor Tendō, observando asombrados aquella drástica escena.

—¡Abuela, el gua caliente! —Gritó Shampoo, estirando la mano en dirección a Cologne.

—¡Ahí tienes!

La anciana lanzó la tetera amarilla con agua caliente, mientras Shampoo, en un movimiento astuto, bañó a Saotome, dejándolo nuevamente como hombre.

—A…Akane —balbuceó, sintiéndose mareado.

—¡Ranma, ¿estás bien?!

—Shampoo, ella… ¿te hizo daño? —La miró fijamente, mientras Akane, con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, negó.

—Abuela, ¿puede explicarnos qué significa esto? —Protestó Soun, observando a la anciana mujer.

—¿Cómo será que voy a preparar la comida? —Se inquirió Kasumi, preocupada.

—Verán, Ranma había tomado una pastilla encantada que lo hacía sentirse atraído por personas de su mismo género.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron todos, al unísono. Inclusive Ranma y Akane.

—Así es. Y como Ranma la tomó cuando estaba convertido en mujer y a la primera que vio, fue a Akane, entonces el hechizo funcionó con ellos. —Acotó Shampoo, con el ceño fruncido—. Vine a darle la cura.

—Oh —comentó, Nabiki, cruzada de brazos—. Ahora entiendo por qué Ranma se comportaba tan extraño con Akane. Era demasiado… amable.

— _«Sí, mi hijo nunca es amable con la gente y menos con Akane»_ —Anunció Genma, mientras asentía.

—Ahora entiendo todo, creí que ya se habían animado a declararse —Dijo, Kasumi, observando para su hermanita que… había desaparecido—. ¿Akane?

Ranma aún seguía en el piso.

—¿Qué dices? —Shampoo enfureció, como diálogo de relleno.

—Sí, está todo muy bien —intervino Soun, mirando para Shampoo y su abuela—. Pero, dígame, anciana, ¿quién va a pagarme estos daños?

—Vinimos a salvar al yerno. Es obvio que no repararemos nada, ya que ustedes quedan en deuda con nosotras.

Y comenzó la discusión de si quién arreglaría la cocina de los Tendō, que si ellas los dejaban en deuda y montón de cosas más. Kasumi, entre tanto, miró que Ranma se levantó en silencio y salió de la estancia. Y ella sabía que iba en busca de Akane, así que se tranquilizó y sonrió: ya arreglarían todo.

—Ya está amaneciendo, ¿por qué no se quedan a desayunar?

* * *

Akane había subido al techo. Le gustaba ir allá cuando quería estar en paz. Se sentía, de entre tantas cosas: triste. Bastante. Era increíble que esas palabras antes dichas por Ranma, solo hubiesen salido de él, bajo la influencia de una pastilla mágica. Estaba harta de tantas intrigas a su alrededor.

—Akane…

De un salto, Ranma ya estaba parado frente a ella, observándola con detenimiento. Ella volvió la vista a él y susurró su nombre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Una vez más, su actitud de siempre volvía. Hosca y molesta. Akane ladeó el rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos—. No te pedí que vinieras.

—Cállate —le dijo, con toda seriedad —. ¿Ya no te duele el estómago? Eres una terca, te dije que no te comas esa porquería de sándwich.

 _«Entonces, Ranma, ¿sí recuerda todo lo que pasó?»_ Volvió a mirarlo, esperando ver algún rastro de vergüenza en su rostro: nada. Bueno, era razonable, no sería la primera vez que Ranma caía bajo los efectos de algún hechizo de Shampoo y, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, luego seguían como si nada.

Él se sentó a su lado, en silencio. Seguramente, Akane estaba pensando en que no se acordaba, según ella, todo lo que había pasado, minutos atrás. Y no, no era así: el sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. De una u otra manera, había sido una confesión de su parte y dado que estaba siendo influenciado, suponía que Akane no lo tomaría en serio (y eso le confortaba de cierta manera. Antes se cortaba un brazo, que decirle todo lo que sentía así, de repente, tan sinceramente. No). Pero a pesar de todo, nada de lo que había hecho y dicho, era mentira. Excepto que le gustaba más si estaba convertido en Ranko, eso no.

Pero del resto, todo.

To-do. Todo…

—Lo siento. —Susurró ella.

—¿Eh? —La miró, y ella estaba viendo el cielo que empezaba a aclararse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el amanecer y menos con Akane, a lado.

—Tienes razón, me advertiste que no lo comiera y, sin embargo, no te hice caso. —Regresó a verlo y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa muy radiante. Y él se sonrojó—. Ya sabes cómo soy, Ranma.

Él desvío la mirada, avergonzado.

—Así es: eres terca, como una mula. —Comentó, intentando sonar ácido. Pero no pudo. La sintió recostarse de repente, junto a él, a su costado—. ¿A…Akane?

—Cállate de una vez, tonto. —Susurró, oyéndose un poco cansada, pero regocijada, a la vez. Le gustaba mucho estar tan cerca de él. Con _su_ Ranma.

Y él asintió, con los nervios a flor de piel. Pasaron algunos momentos, hasta que Ranma por fin decidió alzar su brazo y ponerlo lentamente sobre los hombros de su prometida, esperando una mala reacción: nada. Miró su cabeza llena de cabellos azules y sintió algo muy extraño dentro.

Entonces, la atrapó hacia él, con algo más de fuerza, estrechándola, sintiéndola _suya._ Así como era. El sonrojo en sus rostros, no despareció en ningún momento y el silencio los envolvió, pero no era incómodo.

Akane suspiró con fuerza, reconfortada en ese abrazo tan íntimo.

—Te quiero. —Susurró y fue casi inaudible, aunque poco le importaba si él la había escuchado o no. Le hacía bien confesar ese sentimiento de otra manera que no fuese solo en su mente.

Lo dijo y ni siquiera estaba segura de si era correspondida, pero poco le interesaba, nuevamente. Al menos lo había oído decirle que era suya, aunque influenciado. Y quiso _pagarle,_ verbalmente, por su «valentía» de haberle hecho tan feliz esos segundos. Pero no estaba segura si, de hecho, le había oído. Como fuere.

Ranma sintió su corazón desbocado, como siempre que estaba tan cerca de Akane, como siempre que estaban tan románticos. Lo quería, aunque parecía demostrar siempre que no, pero lo quería. Lo quería con o sin maldición, eso lo sabía perfectamente. En respuesta, él volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de su prometida.

La había escuchado, claro que sí. Y perfectamente.

Aunque así era mejor, que ella pensase que no.

El sol ya se estaba asomando y ellos lo veían, con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como disculpándose por cosas que ni ellos mismo sabían o recordaban, pero que sentían la necesidad de hacerlo. Ranma acarició casi imperceptiblemente el hombro de Akane y también suspiró:

 _«—Akane, no es que no te quiera, pero… soy cobarde»._

* * *

 **Se terminó, gente e.e**

 **Quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y sus favoritos. Especialmente por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic, que me inicia oficialmente en el fandom.**

 **Y de aquí, agárrense, porque me voy con todas a escribir otras 40 historias de Ranma. HAHAHA, espero que me apoyen, les agradecería un montón.**

 **Gracias, de nuevo, Y estaré leyendo sus opiniones.**

 **Besotes.**


End file.
